tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 4: Cliques
Lucky: Three seasons, over 24 users, over 54 Houseguests... Here comes the fourth! Welcome to Big Family 4: Cliques! ''Season Five sign-ups are here Houseguests: Athletes: #Kiara - The Nice Jock - Franky494 '''Evicted - Day 4 #Jake - The Caring Jock - Zannabanna '''Evicted - Day 2 #Portia - The Ghetto Jockette - Zannabanna '''Evicted - Day 3 #Johnny - The Mysterious Dude - BlazeHead51 Brains: #Jeremy - The Annoying Nerd - NanoPower512 '''Evicted - Day 1 #Mia - The Fanfiction Writer - Boomerangfish '''Evicted - Day 1 #Damon -the shy guy maybe........ Dawntdrotifan '''Evicted - Day 1 #Dusk - the calm meditaiter Dawntdrotifan '''Evicted - Day 1 Off-beats: #Daniel - The Pushover - NanoPower512 #Sugar - The Hungry Gurl - SolarEclipse #Corey - The Cool Kid Wannabe - Conker511 #Nathan - The Video Game Addict - Boomerangfish Populars: #Bianca - The Fabulous One - SolarEclipse #Trey - Movie Maker - Conker511 #Cayden - The Celebrity - Franky494 '''Evicted - Day 3 #Trevor - The Crazy Nice Guy - BlazeHead51 Table: Pre-Chat: '''Lucky: Welcome to the Big Family 4: Clique house! You may explore while the rest of the Houseguests arrive! Damon : ummmmm uh ermmmmmmmmmm ahhh .....HELLO uhhh uhhh Dusk : this will be fun Jeremy: HI DAMON! One time when I played Star Wars, Yoda was all like BOOM BAM BOOM, AND LUKE WAS LIKE YEEEEEEAAAH AND YODA WENT FHFGCHCUYF AND DARTH VADER WAS HILLARIOUS WHEN HE WENT I AM YOUR FATHER BUT REALLY DOES HE HAVE ANY PROOF? I DON'T THINK SO!!! Damon :um who are you........... Trevor: well ain't this great?, hopefully we'll all get along nicely... Johnny: (snickers) year hopefully. Corey: Yes, 4th big family season in a row, the (fake) wiki page says I'm a main character! Trey: DUSK! YAY, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR EVER! *hugs her* Sugar: Yo, is there any food here? I'm starved. Bianca: *shoves Sugar and Corey* Out of my way, populars only. Kiara: ... um ... hi Cayden: *Shoves Bianca* Celebrities only *Sarcastic Tone Begins* Sorry :/ Daniel: *walks up to Bianca* Hi! Are you REALLY famous? *smiles* Dusk :hey trey Trey: yeah, and I can't w- * gets dragged to popular side* huh? But my friend is over there! Nathan: Hey Trey. I guess we are considered the two nicest contestents. Mia: Yeah, that's great, shut up. Dusk :mia try to be nice to them atleast Damon :dusk what are we supposed to to do girl Trey: I guess.... D: * doesn't cope with not being away from dusk* Corey: Hey Nathan want to alliance :D we always go far with an alliance Jeremy: Corey, You're getting unoriginal, stop asking for alliances or joining them, I'm sure people are getting bored watching you getting so far by just flying their through an alliance. The Game hasn't even started yet! And Nathan, Only two people voted for you and Trey. And Daniel, How did you get to final 2? It's bad enough Liam got Final 3 Again. Raven was terribly scripted and so was Selena and Amber... they're getting terrible at script writing this season... Daniel: the show isn't scripted.... Freddy: AHHHH! Sorry! I'd better get rid of my Wikipedia page! Nathan: Yeah, sure Corey. Mia: *To Freddy* Who the heck ARE YOU?! Freddy: FROM A DIFFRENT AN SHOW!!! BLUBLEUSNHDBHBFGFBJANWODBJDBX!!!! *disappears* Daniel: ...Um... Jeremy: Uh.... Bianca: Just everyone, back off. I need my space. Sugar: Gurl, I need mah catering. Trevor: (CONF: these guys sure are crazy, maybe even crazier then me....(gives a weird look to the camera) Damon :hey dusk when is the challenge Dusk :dont know do you know trey Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Welcome to Big Family 4: Cliques! As you can see there are only four cliques, but by tomorrow only three cliques will remain. That means one clique will win HOH, the winning clique will nominate two cliques, one clique wins veto, and the safe clique will vote for the clique to be eliminated. Get ready for another exciting season. Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A ???: :D you look like you need this, * puts laptop under Johnny * Bedroom B ???: nice laptop, *sneaks away with laptop* Bedroom C ???: mirror mirror on the wall, *shatters Bianca's mirror on the wall, next to cayden* :( I don't wanna do this* Bedroom D ???: * sneaks to Nathans bed* :( sorry dude *breaks all Nathan's games* Nathan: *later* D: My games! How will I survive! HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Today's first HOH challenge is questions about season three as always. The first six to answer the question correctly will move on to round two. Question #1: Who won Big Family: The Reincarnation? Daniel: Me.... Jeremy: Him *points at Daniel* Corey: Daniel Trey: Daniel Trevor: Daniel Johnny: Daniel Lucky: The first four to correctly move on to round three. Who came in second place? Corey: ME! TREY: Corey Daniel: Corey Jeremy: Corey Lucky: The first one to answer correctly wins. Who lost the first attic duel? Corey: Kane Lucky: And Corey wins HOH for himself and the Off-Beats clique! Nominations '''Lucky: Corey, which two cliques do you nominate for eviction? Corey: Athletes and brains Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must list all the evictees of seasons 1-3. The first person to do so wins the veto for their clique! Johnny: Season 1 - Zero, Kendall, X, Cher, Drew, Desiree, Jonathan, Spongebob, Sharky, Raven, Lady Marmalade, Corey, Daniel, Selena and Nathan. / Season 2 - Matthew, Firey, Liam, Zane, Lady Marmalade, Nathan, Sharky, Miami, Patrick, Sheamus, Raven, Lara, Corey, Robin, Cher, Chimaroj and Selena. / Season 3 - Kane, The Miz, Karl, Desiree, Johnny, Athena, Drew, Glyce, Aaron, Mickey, Chandler, Trey, Nathan, Amber, Luna, Dusk, Mia, Liam and Corey. Lucky: And Johnny wins the veto! Veto Ceremony Lucky: Johnny uses the veto on the Athletes which makes the Populars, the replacement nominee. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Both the Off-beats and the Athletes may vote to evict one entire clique. Kiara: I vote to evict the brains clique Johnny: i'd like to evict the Brains Clique. Nathan: I'd like to evict the populars, because I don't like snobs. Lucky: In a 2-1 vote, the entire Brains clique is evicted BUT one of you has the chance to randomly return on Day 5. We had an exciting first day here and we have nine more to come. Good night Houseguests! Damon :what all of us Lucky: Yes. Day 2 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D ???: NAAAAAAATHAAAAN? * Puts laptop from yesterday under Nathans pillow, (plz don't find straight away, it'll ruin the drama :D) :( *breaths out* I miss... he's waking up! * runs for the ???* HOH Challenge '''Lucky: It takes three lines to push someone off. The last person standing wins! Kiara: *Pushes off Daniel* Cayden: *Pushes off Sugar* Corey: *pushes sugar* Trey:*pushes Daniel * Cayden: *Pushes Sugar off* (Sugar's Out) Kiara: *Pushes Daniel* (Daniel's Out) Trey: *pushes Cayden * Corey: *pushes johnny* Lucky: So since you guys aren't competing in challenges, there is no HOH or veto today, but that means I am nominating Houseguests. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: I nominate Jake and Bianca for eviction. You may vote to evict one of them. Trey: Bianca Corey" Jake Nathan: I'll vote for Jake. Sugar: Yo, that Jake kid is all kinds of weird. Lucky: In a 3-1 vote Jake is evicted from the Big Family house. Good night Houseguests! Day 3 Living Room '''Lucky: *throws confetti* Today is the most specialist day in the world. My birthday! I know... You're all jealous you're not amazing hosts like mwa! There will be birthday-oriented challenges plus I'm giving you guys a gift. Two people will be leaving tonight! Hahahaha! First, we must start the day with a song... *sings* Happy birthday to me! *talks* You guys are no fun! Get to your challenges... Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom ???: :( *wrecks room* sorry dudette * places note saying "Bianca was here" * Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Lucky's Quarters ???: :( *wrecks room* sorry dudette * places note saying "Bianca was here" * HOH Challenge '''Lucky: For the HOH challenge, you must each bring me a birthday present and describe it. My favorite present will win and that person will nominate THREE Houseguests for eviction! So get to it and give me presents. Sugar: Yo, I brought you this cake for your birthday. Mmm, it looks good, all glitter and sparkly. *eats some of it, then hands it to him* I mean, all yours bro. Bianca: *brings him a present* Here, expensive designer branded sunglasses to make you look important, for once, and boost in your overall popularity. It's how I roll, and, what I do, everyone follows. Corey: *gives lucky present * it's a little cute puppy :D Johnny: (brings Lucky a present) here you go dude, take a look at this!, it's a hovercar!, futuristic to boot as well, all chrome and blue and stuff, plus it faster then a bullet or Sonic the Hedgehog or something...this is awesome dude!, I tried it earlier, it rides like a dream, hope you enjoy it! Trevor: (gives Lucky a present) it's a kitten, the opposite of Corey's puppy, obviously, but this thing is cute as a button, cutest thing i've ever seen, take good care of her! Kiara: *Gives Lucky a present* Here a behind the scenes action of ALL total drama seasons including all stars Cayden: *Gives Lucky a present* Here's a massive Illuminous flashing billboard saying LUCKY along with your own shop Boutique Lucky, BTW Demi Lovato, Britney Spears and Simon Cowell work there Nathan: *Gives Lucky a present* Here is a boomerang taped to a fish. I thought this might be in your area of interest. Lucky: *cries* Bravo Cayden! BRAVO! This also gives the Populars clique immunity! Daniel: *hands him a present * it's a toy Nominations Lucky:Cayden, which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: I have a new twist! Since Cayden didn't nominate anyone he is evicted and Portia is evicted for being inactive! *blows confetti horn* Happy birthday to me and good night! Bianca: *slips on glasses* Good, I don't like threats anyway. Day 4 Living Room Lucky: Good morning, my little hosts in training. Only one of you is going home so you don't need to worry too much... Or do you? By the way, tomorrow someone will return and the cliques will dissolve. Are you ready? Hehehe! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bianca: You rat, I know you're behind this. *walks in, covered in a black coat, and sticks down a chart under Corey's pillow, which reads a strategy about who's going home next, which has Bianca, Johnny and Sugar's names next* This should get someone suspicious. Rat. *walks out, unnoticed* Corey: look a chart :D *gives it to trey* you can use this in your movie Trey: IT'S OBVIOUSLY NATHAN'S I'M GONNA GET HIM ELIMINATED WITH THIS EVIDENCE! Corey: Arg, no I mean yes cooool (CONF) My best friend is getting framed by someone, Bianca too? Hmm, some ones trying to mess with... Me? But why, who How Sugar: *walks in, snatching the chart* OH NOW WHO IS TARGETING ME? I AM GONNA FINISH THEM LIKE A CHEESECAKE. Nathan: Corey, we got to prove my innocence! Sugar: Innocence? Pfft, you're going down in freezah! *glares at Nathan* Bianca: *arrives in the commotion* What do we have here? There is no innocence. You're a dead man. You're a liar, jerk, and backstabber! Corey: ok, but let's try and piece this together! Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Because we are having inactiveness issues, today's HOH is to just talk below. The person with the most lines wins HOH. Good luck everyone! Daniel: Ok, hi guys Kiara: Hi Daniel (Please Can Cayden return, I'm in the U.K so I need a little bit of extra time for nominations Daniel: How are you? Corey: I'm Awesome, Have Any of you seen trey? Trey: *runs in a puff * I saw Nathan sneaking into the sports room, And I found this *shows laptop* under his pillow :O Daniel: Did he? That doesn't sound like him... Corey: Why would Nathan. Do that :( I can't believe it, I... can't just.... can't :( Trey: I can't believe it either, Why Nathan WHY?!? Daniel: ....I'm... Corey: but... why Nathan, (CONF) *TAKES NATHAN IN* Nathan, why'd you do it? Nathan: Do what? Corey: You Know :( Trey: I saw you sneak into the athletes room and steal Johnny's laptop *shows laptop* :O Lucky: Because I don't like Corey, Daniel wins HOH! Johnny: MY LAPTOP!! i'll take that dude! (takes laptop from Trey) Trey: Nathan snook into your room, you. "Lost" it and I found it under Nathans pillow, I think he might of took it? ???: (CONF) that's what you think! Muwahahaha, I'm mysterious and I'll stay that way, As long as I can trick Corey, Trey Daniel, Nathan and the rest, I'll get my reward Muwahaha (I'm no contestant but I do have a purpose) Johnny: i lost it?, i doubt that, Nathan took it! that son of a... Trevor: ANYWAY, why don't we just focus on whose gonna get nominated and whose safe huh? Johnny: (nods) Nominations Lucky: Daniel, who do you nominate for eviction? Daniel: Kiarra and... Nathan.. I didn't know he was so mean as Trey said he was.. ???:Muwahaha *echoes in background* Corey: hmmm, (CONF) That laugh, familiar, not lucky or intern, who is it? Trey: can't believe you Nathan Daniel: Nathan was always a good person.. Why would he do such a thing? Trey: to win... maybe, or he took it to have a console all to himself Johnny: MY Console!, that dirty swine!! Trevor: (rolls eyes) Daniel: Stealing is wrong! He could have asked politely Johnny: oh year!, nothing says can we be friends then stealing somebody's personal possesions! Trey: What did he ever do to you, I can't believe you'd take johnny's stuff, u got my vote. Daniel: M-mine too.... seems so wrong to say Lucky: Daniel cannot nominate Nathan because they are in the same clique. Johnny: he's got my vote hands down! Trevor: and mine i guess? Lucky: Daniel, you must nominate someone else besides Nathan. Daniel: Forgive and Forget I Geuss, Bianca and Kiarra... I found a note that said "Bianca was here" in Luckys room... Wait.... Why was I in Luckys room? "Um... was I that bored? Whatever, those two Corey: mine too. (CONF) TO HELL WITH THE LAPTOP, Nathan's been my friend since season 1, like I'd vote him out Trey: your so down Nathan, DOWN, ME AND JOHNNY DON'T LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE ANYMORE! Johnny: year...what he said. ???:(conf) 1 made enemy, 3 to go * checks list which reads "My revenge list on ______"* Veto Competition Lucky: Because you are all like fighting which I LOVE you will have an easy challenge. Come up with an idea for the theme is season five of Big Family. The best one doesn't only win the veto, but their season idea WILL be used for the upcoming season of Big Family! Trevor: short and sweet, Heroes vs. Villains. Johnny: what about Veterans vs. Newbies? Daniel: Pretty pony posers vs Fussy Fairy Fans Corey: The big family vacation: we travel round the world, and each evicted will get pushed of a Monument Trey: Big family: team edition :D Bianca: Celebrities/Populars, like moi, against pathetic newbies or past contestants. Sugar: Obviously something with catering. AN ENTIRE SEASON DEDICATED TO FOOD CHALLENGE! Lucky: Only two were actually good, you losers! Those two were Trevor and Corey. And the next Big Family will be ........................ Big Family Vacation! Congratulations Corey! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Corey, would you like to use the veto? Corey: Can I save it for later, (Big family s1 reference ) Lucky: No. (LOL) Bianca: Ugh, you better save, I'm like, popular. >~> I will get to the bottom of that little note. Someone's been up to no good... Corey: LET ME DREAM LUCKY ! ( No. Veto qs I can) Lucky: Ill take that as a no. You will not use it again unless you win it. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Bianca and Kiara were nominated for evicted. Daniel or the nominees cannot vote. Sugar: Bianca yo may be a lil' selfish, but Kiara has done nothing. Kiara does not deserve this, I vote her. Corey: Keira is inactive Trey: Bianca, her and Nathan need to go Johnny: i vote for Kiara. Trevor: I guess i vote for Kiara as well, sorry. Nathan: Wow. Everyone's being a jerk lately. I guess I'll vote for Kiara. Lucky: In a 5-1 vote, Kiara is evicted from the Big Family house. Bianca: Perfect, just perfect. (CONF) Kiara's gone, I'm in the final 8, and Nathan is already a target... This is just getting better and better. (END CONF) Day 5 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Final Eight or should I say Final Nine? That's right! Somebody is returning today and you will have to figure it out for yourselves. Also, the cliques are now dissolved which means its only YOUR game. Excited? Only six days remain, good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Nathan: *Puts on popamatic clue juniour detective hat because this competition just got real* Bedroom D Lucky's Quarters Trey: AHHHHHHHH! HELP I'M LOCKED IN LUCKY'S ROOM, AND IT'S LAYOUT IS HORRIBLE! HOH Challenge '''Lucky: The first person to correctly guess who will be returning will win HOH! Johnny: uhh...is it Damon? Trevor: no way!, i bet it's Jeremy Daniel: Mia..... Corey: CayDan, your still not angry at Nathan 0.0 ,... right? Trey: Nathan what are you up t- ???: *steals trey* muwahaha * Locks trey in Lucky's Quarters* MUWAHAHA '''Lucky: Congratulations Johnny, you are the new HOH! Plus, welcome back Damon! Nominations '''Lucky: Which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? '''Lucky: Johnny nominates Damon, Sugar, and Nathan. Veto Competition '''Lucky: In this veto, you must come up with a challenge idea. The best one wins!